The monster that I'm
by Padlove
Summary: she made her homeworks, thinking to the next school year, and to see again Harry, Ron and the others, when she learn the horrible thruth. She wanted to see her father, she saw a monster. What will she do, now that she’s too a danger for her crush ? R&R,
1. Discover the father

The monster that I'm.

A/N: there is it, my first fanfic. Hope you like . No flaming, please, I'm not english, so I probably made grammar and spelling errors, I'm sorry!

Summary: she made her homeworks, thinking to the next school year, and to see again Harry, Ron and the others, when she learn the horrible thruth. She wanted to see her father, she saw a monster. What will she do, now that she's too a danger for her crush ? R&R, PLZ!!!!!!!

Her brown hairs moved with the wind, who's entered by the open window. While tying them (the hairs, not the window, lol!), she wondered if she should change it. There were already straight, but she thinking to cut it, or maybe dye it. She's wearing a cute pink dress who reveal her longs tan legs, and her breasts, not little but not too big.

She was a woman in a mission, and she'll success.

This year, Lavender Brown will have her man. But before…

Lavender goes to her desk, looking her books. Since she have two, she knows that her father wasn't her real father. She loved him, though, but since the last June, she have strange dreams. She knows that Harry had strange dreams too, even if she didn't know of what.

"I have the perfect means to know. It's evidently tied with the divination. After all, it's probably what happened with Ron's father!" she thought.

She wasn't stupid, in spite of every one thought. She know that Harry had a nightmare after disappearing last year with all the Weasley and Hermione. The others boys (and in particularly Seamus) wasn't discreet, and she rapidly know the story. And make the connection while hearing Ginny.

She couldn't concentrate on her seductions plan with her nightmares. And maybe her real father could help her. She giggle thinking it could be Lockhart.

She took her crystal ball, look into it and begin to concentrate, thinking to her real father.

_"show me my father, show me my father, show me my father,…"_

She couldn't stop the thoughts in the back of her head when the white shadow within begin to move, "and if I already know him? And if he was one of my professor, and if…"

Suddenly, a face appear. Lavender hold her breath. "Finally!"

The excitation grown in her when the face became clearer. First, it looks like a dark-haired beautiful young man, but then, a black fog hid him.

When the face reappear, it was so with she thought he was dead. She didn't know that soon, she whished he was dead.

A fine mouth drawn itself, then a nose nearly absent if it was not the nostrils, and finally the eyes. Red eyes.

"No…it can't be, it can't be Him!"

The fog behind the face become green. And form a horrible drawing. The so good-know and so-feared: a skull with a snake. The Dark Mark.

"No, it's a lie, he's not my father..." she whined, frightened.

Suddenly, the image of the Dark Lord laugh unbearably and cruelly, and Lavender screamed.

Does it deserve to be continued? What will Lavender do? Who's her crush? Draco, Ron or Harry? Someone else? Will he accept her? Or is she condemn to follow her dad ?

Do you want to know?

Answer in the next chapters, if I have at least one review! Come one, just one!

Reviews please!


	2. there's a new girl in town

**The monster that I'm.**

A/N: I forgot in the last chapter, I don't own Harry&co, its' Jo's. Evidently, I don't make money with it.

Anyway, it's not like if someone read this. It's always Hermione-this, Ginny-that. Why don't you want to let a chance to Lavender?

Here the second chapter all the same. It takes place in the platform 93/4, the first day, 1 month after Lavender discovers that voldie is her father.

_Chapter Two: There's a new Girl in Town!_

Harry, Ron and Hermione talk in the way about their summer, when a murmur goes toward them.

Every one around them whispers suddenly and seems to look toward a point near the barrier.

Ron tries to get up on his toes to better see, but they're too much people.

But they didn't have to wait too long, the crowd open to reveal a magnifique and strange girl.

She had a look evil and yet cool, a midnight black tight leather-trouser who show her long legs (and, like see Harry, her ass), a blood red tight tank-top without sleeves who show her belly-button and goes up to her neck, cover it entirely. It shows her breast better than a low-cut.

Her hair was straight, down to the waist and entirely black, safe for a lock, which was as red than her lips and down to her shoulder. The lock was before her face and hide her left eye. But the boys (and some girls) could see that they were chocolate brown and surrounded by black eyeliner, and just a touch of grey nearly invisible for eye shadow, the all on a white skin.

High heel black boots finish her appearance.

"Wow!" thinks Ron "she's wonderful!"

It was a good summary of what every boys and some girls thought of her.

Harry couldn't keep his eyes out of her when she passed near them. No one moved until she's up in the train.

"Who's. That. Girl?!?!!" shout Dean. "Don't know,» answered Seamus.

Hermione wasn't impressed. "What a show off!" she thought. She took Ron and Harry's arms and pushed them on the train and toward their compartment.

"So, she said, Harry, you was telling something about V…Voldemort"

Harry shook himself.

"Yeah, I had again a dream about him" He makes sign to Hermione to shut up before she makes a sermon about Occlumency. "He was happy. He has a plan and he's sure of his success." Harry was worried.

"We beat him before Harry, what he think is not a real danger. Yet" say Ron

"Honestly, Ron, yes, it's a problem. We must warn Dumbledore. Imagine that his plan needs someone at Hogwart, like in fourth year! Maybe someone in school is a danger."

Harry look by the window while Hermione and Ron quarrel. He didn't really care of Voldemort. Not much since Sirius'…No, he didn't want think about that. He prefers thinking to this strange girl. She was magnifique. She had a kind of mystery that attracts him.

When his friends begin to bother him he shout:

"Shut up! We can do nothing for now! Safe if you could show me who will help Voldemort!" he end sarcastically.

"You just have to ask." Drawled someone.

The trio turns toward the door. It was the strange girl.

"I know this voice,» thought Hermione.

"Watch yourself, Potter. Your end is very near."

To be continued… 

I'm sure you know who's the girl! So what happen now, will she attack them immediately or only threat them?

Will they recognize her?

Answer in the next chapter. Maybe.


	3. The Victory

* * *

Remember, I don't own this world! All Jo's!

It's the last chapter

* * *

**The Victory**

The trio didn't even have the time to gasp. A giant hammer suddenly crushed the girl.

Behind the corpse, holding the hammer was Lavender Brown.

She had cuts everywhere, her clothes were torn, her hair dirty. She looked like if she came from the Hell.

And about to faint.

Ron helped her to sit, and Harry gave her a sandwich from Mrs Weasley, while Hermione searched help and something to drink.

"She catch me last July, I just managed to free myself " cried Lavender.

"Shh, it's okay," said Lupin, who just entered. He was here to watch the train in case of Voldemort attacked. "You had it."

He looked the heap of bones, gore and blood.

"One less."

The End!!!!

* * *

Please reviews 


End file.
